


谈一场正经的普通人恋爱吧 ①

by ADDaI



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDaI/pseuds/ADDaI
Summary: 有名两个老骚货高速路抢方向盘的危险故事





	谈一场正经的普通人恋爱吧 ①

**Author's Note:**

> 有名两个老骚货高速路抢方向盘的危险故事

C1.

 

大概是八九点钟。

外面在下雨，雨滴噼噼啪啪敲打着窗户。不似往日被厚重窗帘遮挡的太阳光无法钻进人梦里作乱，杨修贤起的比平时要早一些。  
屋子里就他一个，杨修贤抓起床头柜上扔着的手机看了眼时间，手探向一旁试试被子里的温度，还有余温。

他翻身下床，捡起牛仔裤蹬上，出了卧室就看见夜尊闭着眼睛懒洋洋靠在椅子上，冰箱门开着里面被翻得乱七八糟，桌子上扔着他喝了几口就遗忘在冰箱里不知道多久的牛奶，长了霉斑的面包，抽抽巴巴的几个水果。夜尊听见杨修贤趿拉拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音睁开眼。

"修贤小哥哥，你这日子过得真是和猪不相上下。"

杨修贤觉得自己挺冤，早饭根本就不在他的日常规划里。他向来是一觉醒来刷个牙就顶着大太阳出门吃午饭了，夜尊翻出来那堆玩意儿还是上次他们小团体轰趴的遗迹。

"我一个人懒散惯了，这里对我来说也就是个创作和睡觉的地方。"  
杨修贤指节敲敲桌子笑的漫不经心，他俯身缓缓逼近夜尊，手指缠绕上额前微卷的刘海儿，盯着那双勾人神魂的眼睛。

"可若是两个人，我心爱的人，我的缪斯，同我上演一出罗曼蒂克，这屋子自然就有了温度了。"  
杨修贤的胡茬蹭过柔软的皮肤，嘴唇裹住了夜尊的耳垂，轻轻的啃咬，舔弄，逗弄的这只耳朵滚烫，弥漫上朝霞般的色泽。

"你愿意做它另一个主人？"

夜尊轻轻咬住舌尖，嘴角勾起，笑的十分好看。他轻轻握住杨修贤的手腕，拉至自己胸前，另只手的手指在杨修贤无名指上悠悠画圈。

"我一向信奉及时行乐。从没留恋过什么，也不知道对人一见钟情，或者是一炮生情是什么感觉。但我有一点，我独占欲很强。一旦我认中的东西，我就得烙上我的印记，别人不能碰不能动，东西若是脏了，摔碎踩烂，我不会再要。"  
他两只手指夹着杨修贤的无名指反复套弄，时急时缓，时重时轻。

"修贤小哥哥，玩儿的起吗？"  
夜尊一声嗤笑，紧紧夹住杨修贤的手指猛的滑出，他抬眼对上杨修贤若有所思的目光，微微歪头，看着杨修贤眯起眼睛笑，嘴唇被他咬的红艳，舌尖舔过嘴唇和牙齿微微一卷，又甜又浪。

"那我还真得好好考虑。"

杨修贤收回手，转身去洗漱。"你怎么穿了我这件衣服？"杨修贤满嘴牙膏沫，声音有些含糊。"这个比较骚。你把我衣服弄脏了，礼尚往来嘛。"夜尊脚趾微张蹬着地面，椅子一晃一晃，他从杨修贤衣柜里翻了件垂坠感很好的丝绸衬衫，颜色是骚到爆的正宗基佬紫。

"对了，我翻出个挺有意思的东西。"  
"什么东西？我还真不知道这房子里除了玩具还有什么有意思的东西。你还挺会挑。这衣服我穿了没两次就扔回去了，显黑。你皮儿白还真挺合……操？"

杨修贤吐了牙膏沫，一扭头就看见夜尊站在他不远儿，衬衫扣子系的不正经，松松垮垮露出小片粉白的胸。夜尊刚才藏的好，杨修贤根本没注意他衬衫下面空荡荡，修长流畅的肌肉线条，厚重的紫色称的他白的发亮。  
炸得杨修贤热血沸腾的重磅戏，是夜尊手里拎着的白色细高跟鞋。

夜尊随意扔掉一只高跟鞋，像杨修贤昨晚逗弄女孩子一样，手捏着鞋帮在空中慢悠悠画了个U，暧昧的拉长声的"咻"从殷红的嘴里吐出，他的视线随着高跟鞋走，最终落到杨修贤轻笑的脸上。

"小哥哥，飞吗？"

回应他的是杨修贤在他耳边轻声呢喃的你找死和掐住他下巴一个凶狠而缠绵的吻。

"飞。"

 

他们抵在桌边接吻，夜尊腰软，杨修贤用手臂护住他的腰将他使劲往后折，露出一节细白的腰。杨修贤的手揉着夜尊弹嫩饱满的臀肉，手顺着向上探进松垮的衣服里，流连于腰侧和他深的似能掐出水儿的腰窝。夜尊头被迫后仰，两人胶着的唇舌分开，杨修贤在他脖颈上嘬出几个红印，叼着他的喉结用牙齿轻轻的磨，微微用力，便听见夜尊短促的呻吟声。夜尊不甘示弱，手勾住杨修贤的脖子往下压。胸膛紧紧相贴，目光对视情潮涌动，他借力微微起身，准确衔住杨修贤的嘴唇，用力一咬，舌头顺势探进口腔，吮吸舌根，紧密纠缠。感受到杨修贤裤裆处的鼓胀，眼里全是笑意。

他想结束这个热辣的吻，大腿勾住杨修贤的腿微微磨蹭，杨修贤放任他，却在最后一刻扣留了夜尊的舌尖，轻轻咬一下才放其同行。"宝贝儿，舌尖儿以后不要随便露，你咬住你舌尖儿笑的时候，我是真想操死你。"夜尊听了这话反而变本加厉，笑的媚气十足，吐出舌尖冲杨修贤做鬼脸儿，两手去解杨修贤的皮带。

"别着急啊，先把鞋穿上。"

夜尊坐在桌子上，歪着脑袋饶有兴趣的看着杨修贤跪在地上给他穿鞋系带，另一只脚无聊的在空气中画圈儿，最终踩在杨修贤的肩头，勾着脚展着漂亮的脚踝。女人的鞋本来鞋码就小，他戏谑开口："怎么办小哥哥？我穿不进去啊。"杨修贤抓住自己肩上的脚，恶意挠了挠脚心，夜尊一个机灵儿，随即开始发抖，挣扎着躲开作恶的手，而脚踝却被杨修贤紧紧的握住。夜尊浑身漫上粉红，身体发软倒在桌子上，手用力攥着桌边，还没被操就已经丢盔卸甲。杨修贤站起身，把夜尊拉起来。

"踩。"

夜尊腿软，站起来差点儿崴到脚，直接栽到杨修贤怀里。杨修贤笑他投怀送抱，扶着他站直，将鞋帮踩踏。"这感觉，有点儿奇怪。"夜尊示意杨修贤离得远一些，掌握了平衡，抬了抬脚，小范围的走动几步，又坐回桌子上，冲杨修贤勾了勾手，满目风情。他解了杨修贤的皮带和裤链，却制止了杨修贤脱掉裤子的举动。不自觉的咬着手指，"这样应该更有感觉。"

杨修贤看着自己赤裸的上半身和荡啷着皮带只解开了裤链的完好牛仔裤，又看看夜尊修长白皙的腿和遮住了青紫痕迹的上半身，"真是个妖精。"杨修贤摇了摇头，哑然失笑。

杨修贤拆了润滑剂淋了些在自己的性器上，剩下一股脑儿全挤进夜尊的肉穴里。扩张好做，昨晚刚操开的肉道还柔软着，杨修贤用手简单插了一会儿就将肉棒送进紧紧纠缠着他的肉穴中。夜尊两条长腿勾在杨修贤的腰上，大腿被杨修贤掐着固定，两手揽住杨修贤的脖子，几乎挂在杨修贤身上。肉棒摩擦着他的饥渴的肠肉，撞击着每一处会让他浑身颤栗发出高昂呻吟的敏感点。

"小哥…哥…你这东西太大…了…啊…"  
"你轻点儿…操…我肚子要被你操大了…跟女人…似的…"

夜尊被操的浑身麻酥酥的，他眯着眼睛亲吻舔舐着杨修贤的锁骨，像一只被揉舒服的懒洋洋的猫。杨修贤揉了揉夜尊的脑袋，摸摸他的肚皮。手移到挺翘的屁股上，甩起了巴掌。

"说，你怎么这么浪，偷穿谁的高跟鞋来勾引哥哥？"  
夜尊睁开眼，回了杨修贤一个挑衅的目光，他将脸凑到杨修贤的胡子旁磨蹭，趴在耳边故意喘着气音憋出吭吭唧唧的哭腔。

"呜…穿了哥哥女朋友的高跟鞋…"  
"我那天…啊…哥哥门没关严…听见小嫂子说被你操死了…啊啊哥哥别…"  
"哥哥说小嫂子小骚货…呜哥哥你撞的太狠了…我要死了…"

杨修贤掐住夜尊的腰窝，又用力甩了一巴掌。  
"继续说。"

"我也想要哥哥操…啊操穿了哥哥…放过我吧…"  
"我偷偷挤了…你买的润滑剂…用了…你买的玩…具…"  
"我屁股都流水了…我好爱你啊哥…哥…"

夜尊吞吐着杨修贤的肉刃，夹紧后穴微微摇着屁股，杨修贤找他的敏感点找的特别准，用原话讲就是给你操透了操哭了自然就找到了，他的腿酸软无力，长时间被掰开让他有一种再也合不拢腿的错觉，小腿早就勾不住杨修贤的腰，在空中无力的随着激烈交合的动作一晃一晃，高跟鞋和脚后跟分离，晃晃悠悠好像马上就要掉下来。

"哥哥…我不行了…鞋要掉…别撞那儿别撞…啊啊…"  
夜尊的呻吟声是真带上了哭腔，快速凶狠的撞击与研磨让席卷全身的快感一路涌向大脑，腿绷直，高跟鞋挂在脚趾上，摇摇欲坠。他浑身上下弥漫虾子般的红，手揽不住杨修贤向后栽去，被杨修贤一把环住圈在怀里，汗水浸透衬衫黏在身上，杨修贤裤链磨红了白嫩的腿根。

"给哥哥穿住了，掉了哥哥就要罚你给哥哥怀小孩了。"  
"我不要…我不要啊…"

夜尊的脚趾紧紧夹着高跟鞋，杨修贤一把打掉，盯着他的眼睛说："宝贝儿不听话，哥哥要罚你了呀。"夜尊撇他一眼笑的轻佻，随即被杨修贤拉下桌子，双手反剪在背后被杨修贤的黑皮带紧紧的捆住，栽栽歪歪差点儿跪在地上，杨修贤环着他往桌子上一甩，"凉…哥哥…"杨修贤亲亲夜尊，"一会儿就热了。"

"把鞋给我穿上。哥哥的宝贝儿，哥哥要你怀小孩。"  
夜尊腿肚子直发抖，踩上细高跟都踩不实，小腿线条更加修长，屁股浑圆，被手掌和囊袋拍的红肿，肠道被肉棒撑得又满又涨，夜尊屁股随着杨修贤的抽插一下一下的向上抬，进气儿赶不上出气儿的样子。杨修贤手上的茧子轻轻磨着夜尊性器柔嫩的龟头，又松松紧紧的套弄着柱身。

"宝贝儿，哥哥射在里面好不好？"  
"不要…不要…不能被哥哥操大肚子…啊…"  
夜尊费力抬起身转身亲吻杨修贤的嘴唇，讨好的蹭着他。  
"哥哥不要射进去…射在哪里都可以…"

杨修贤冲撞着身下彻底沦陷于肉欲的躯体，感受到他身体不断颤抖，手中的肉棒不停的抽搐着，自己也是一波波强劲的快感冲刷着神经，杨修贤抠弄一下身下人的性器，松开手，任夜尊精神恍惚的射出精液。而他离开高潮时紧紧翕动不愿放过肉棒的肠道，看着夜尊缓缓跪坐在地上，将他的头掰过来，对着这张失神的脸畅快的射了出来，精液顺着下淌，滴落在布满爱痕的身体上。

"宝贝儿，尝尝？"

杨修贤手指刮掉夜尊嘴唇上的精液又将手递过去，夜尊翻了个白眼儿勾了勾嘴角，舔掉了手指上的液体。

"满意了？"  
"你演的可真好宝贝儿。"  
"切。"

杨修贤细心擦掉了夜尊脸上的精液，放了水让夜尊去泡澡。  
他站在窗口叼着烟点燃，看着浴室朦胧的身影。

"可真是得好好考虑。"

他若有所思。


End file.
